


Midnight Cuddles

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John can't sleep, he thinks about his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StriderStruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriderStruck/gifts).



> From John's POV

It’s quiet, but in a good way. All you can hear is the soft breathing of the three of you, hers the lightest, just enough to move the few chest hairs you’ve managed to grow over the years, his nasally and the loudest of all of you, hot against your shoulder. The moon had moved so a wide chunk of pale light fell across the bed, making your skin glow where ever it landed. It was poetic in a sense, and if you were better with words, you would probably come up with some fancy prose.

She shifted in her sleep, rolling on to her back. You watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way her lips parted, the way her long lashes cast shadows on her cheeks. She looked particularly soft and fragile when she was sleeping. Sometimes it made you want to pull her into your arms and hold her safe from the world she had been separated from for so long. Mostly, it just made you smile pensively that someone so strong, so brave, could look so meek.

You still remember when you two got together (you and her were together before you even considered him romantically). She had come up to you and planted a kiss right on your lips, with absolutely no warning. You had taken a step back in surprise and fallen over; she then became unbalanced and fell on top of you. She looked up at her, green eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed, and ask you to be her boyfriend. You said yes without any hesitance.

On your other side, there was a rustling of blankets as he tried to get closer to you. It wasn’t very effective, since he was already directly against your side, but his effort made your heart clench in affection. You ran your hand through his hair, gently, so as not to wake him, although you knew a touch that light wouldn’t wake him any way. He huffed and his brows creased due to whatever he was dreaming about, and you ran a soothing hand across his forehead. His breathing calmed and he nuzzled into your hand.

How he came to be a part of this triangle is a very different story. You and he were having a movie marathon, curled together on the couch, sharing a blanket, watching all of your favorite movies. As it got later, you both grew tired, and he ended up sleeping with his head on your shoulder. You didn’t mind in the slightest. After the movie was over, you woke him so he could get to his bed. He sat on the couch, blinking in the faint light of the television screen. You pulled him to his feet, slipping one of his arms around your shoulders, and you helped him to his bedroom. His half-closed eyes looked at you, and he smiled. He thanked you for being so good to him. You brushed it off, saying it was no big deal, but he didn’t hear you, because he kept talking. He said there was a reason he liked you. Actually, he said, there were many reasons he liked you. But your kindness was one of the most important. You chuckled awkwardly, not entirely sure what he meant, until his lips met yours in a sloppy, tired, totally sweet kiss. He seemed to fall asleep right after, and you left the room. A few days later, she came up to you, an almost mischievous grin on her face. She asked what you thought of him. You stuttered, not knowing how to answer it. Truthfully, his kiss bothered you much less than it should have (it didn’t bother you at all, in fact) but you couldn’t tell your girlfriend that. She noticed your nervousness and gave you a reassuring smile. She told you not to worry, that there were plenty of feelings to go around. She asked if you wanted to try something new. You said yes. After that, he started hanging out with you and her, like it was a date, with the three of you. It wasn’t long before you were all sharing a bed, and that was, in your opinion, the best part.

You smiled to yourself as you turned your gaze to the ceiling. You sighed deeply and felt sleep pulling at your eyelids.  
In the quiet of the night, between your two favorite people, you drifted off peacefully.


End file.
